


It ends tonight

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"A veces Charles se pregunta cómo es que han llegado a ese punto, a los encuentros casi furtivos en noches perdidas que han incluso dejado de saber a culpa un tiempo preocupantemente largo atrás."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It ends tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Kinkmeme en xmengeneracion1 en Lj, con el promt _“La ausencia de sus mejores amigos los vuelve locos a ambos, y se echan de menos como nunca han echado de menos nada. Tratan de soportarlo, porque saben que quieren cosas distintas, cosas que siempre les enfrentarán.  
>  Pero en un momento dado Erik decide que no puede estar más separado de Charles, así va a verlo y hacen algún tipo de acuerdo en el que tienen "permitido" verse sin que sus diferencias les enfrenten. Encuentros en los que se olvidan de todo lo demás y sólo están ellos dos. Un poco de angst, encuentros furtivos y porn, mucho porn.”_
> 
> No es exactamente eso, pero se hizo el intento, ¿vale?
> 
> Y, hmm... Vamos a pensarlo en un universo alterno donde Charles no quedó paralítico tras lo de la playa, ¿yup?

 

 

 

 _Your sense of apprehension suits you_   
_You wear your troubles well_   
_I’ve nothing left to hide from you_   
_I’ve got no God to sell._

 

 

A veces Charles se pregunta cómo es que han llegado a ese punto, a los encuentros casi furtivos en noches perdidas que han incluso dejado de saber a culpa un tiempo preocupantemente largo atrás.

 

Erik lo atrapa contra la pared de la habitación mientras lo besa con urgencia, las manos heladas, húmedas por la lluvia bajo la que han corrido para llegar al hotel, colándose bajo su suéter y Charles no puede evitar el gemido que se le escapa y se ahoga entre los labios de Erik.

Llegan a la cama sin dejar de besarse, dejando la ropa abandonada marcando un camino sobre el piso y, cuando finalmente caen sobre el colchón, el aire se siente casi frío contra su piel que arde en cada punto de contacto. Charles desliza las manos sobre la espalda de Erik, trazando las líneas de los músculos con sus dedos con frenesí, como si no hubiera –que en realidad, _no hay_ \- tiempo suficiente para apreciar cada detalle.

 

Se enredan bajo las mantas como siempre, como la primera vez, con manos que no alcanzan para abarcar toda la piel (y si los dedos de Erik se detienen por un instante más del necesario en la pequeña cicatriz en la espalda de Charles, ambos lo ignoran), y a momentos Charles siente que podría romperse, tan dividido entre el dolor y la pasión, mientras sus cuerpos marcan un ritmo que acelera como la lluvia en el exterior.

Erik gruñe en la curva de su cuello con cada embestida, aferrando las caderas de Charles con fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas y, a pesar de todo, Charles no puede dejar de encontrarlo delicado; los labios que se deslizan sobre su piel, las palabras inconexas que susurra contra su oído mientras aumenta la velocidad y él enreda las piernas alrededor de su cadera, besando y lamiendo cualquier trozo de piel a su alcance.

 

El clímax los alcanza demasiado pronto y ambos colapsan sobre el colchón con la respiración convertida en jadeos y las piernas entrelazadas como al descuido con las del otro. Nunca hablan tras aquellos encuentros, esos que empiezan con una cerveza en un bar, conversando sobre nimiedades –nunca la academia, nunca la hermandad-, y que acaban bajo las sábanas de algún hotel, compartiendo el calor y los latidos; hay demasiada historia entre ellos para que pueda ser de otra manera, pero eso no lo hace desearlo menos.

 

Así que Charles se limita a besarlo una vez más, con los brazos apoyados a cada lado del rostro de Erik, lento y profundo como si tuvieran una eternidad por delante, antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada y cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que al despertar encontrará la habitación vacía.

 

 _XXX_

 

Cuando abre los ojos, sin embargo, el amanecer está más cerca que la medianoche y Erik está sentado al borde de la cama, observándolo en silencio.

Se miran por un momento, _contemplando el tiempo_ piensa Charles, _contemplando nuestras decisiones_ , hasta que es Erik quien rompe el silencio.

 

-Ven conmigo.-Dice, y Charles puede ver en su mente lo que quiere decir. Olvidar a los otros mutantes y esa estúpida guerra contra el mundo que parece no tener un principio ni un final. _Tu y yo, Charles_ le escucha pensar,  _Sólo tu y yo. Como si el mundo hubiera acabado._

 

Charles cierra los ojos un momento y piensa en los otros, en ese pequeño refugio para ellos que tanto le ha costado erigir. Piensa en la soledad y el dolor, en la traición que aún pesa sobre ellos. Piensa de nuevo en las decisiones que los han llevado a ese lugar.

 

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, sólo asiente con suavidad y toma la mano que Erik le ofrece.

 

 

... _we wave goodbye to everyone_  
 _and hope our love’s enough._  
 _Just put your hand in mine_  
 _Then cast your doubts aside..._

**Author's Note:**

> Por supuesto, la canción es _Pretend the world has ended_ , de She Wants Revenge.


End file.
